Snow Day
by Smileyone1
Summary: One-shot with my OC Zatch Bell character and Mukai-sama's character, Kumara. Summary: What does one get when they mix a fire demon, half-breed violent mamodo she-hulk, and heaps of snow? Insanity, what else?


SNOW DAY

**Author's Note:** _**Here's another mini story for you all! I had HEAPS of fun writing this! I hope you all like it! And thanks again for Mukai-sama in lending me Kuma-chan! For those who enjoy Kumara and Sorella as a couple, you'll like this one, I think!**_

Disclaimer_: I don't own Zatch Bell, but I made Rita, Sorella, and all that jazz. Kumara belongs to Mukai-sama, who lent him to me!_

Mukai: It wasn't that hard. He's annoying.

"Kumara, Kumara, Kumara!" Sorella shouted excitedly, leaping onto Kumara's bed and bouncing on it vivaciously. "Get up, get up, get up!"

Kumara let out a startled yell as he flailed away from her until he froze upon seeing her. There was a long pause until he screamed loudly, making Sorella flail backwards.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"I saw you and it frightened me," Kumara interjected swiftly, snickering at her irritated expression. "What do you want?"

Kumara pulled the blankets higher up in an attempt to cover his smooth torso, but Sorella wasn't really paying any attention to that. She tugged on his hand, sitting right on his stomach.

"Kumara, we GOTTA go outside!" she said, grinning like a child. "The most amazing, random thing happened!"

Kumara's eyes narrowed in suspicion but Sorella's round eyes of gold pressured him into sighing loudly. Sorella let out a cheer as she leapt off him when he made to get up. Yawning pointedly, as if telling Sorella this was too early, Kumara kicked the blankets off and stepped onto the hardwood floor. His toes curled inwards once at the cold of the floor, but he hurried down the hallway.

"Sorella..." Kumara called, looking for her as he scratched his hair, shivering in his boxers. "Where are... no _way_..."

"Look!" Sorella cried out in joy, pointing to the patio glass window.

Kumara's red eyes widened as he leapt over the couch and landed next to her with a heavy thump. White snow coated the ground like a granola bar dipped in white chocolate.

"It... it snowed? In effing _California_?" Kumara shouted, pressing his face against the glass before shivering and leaping away from the coldness he wasn't used to.

"Yes! Kumara, let's go outside!" Sorella begged. "I've never seen snow! Please? Please?"

Kumara whined, "But Soreeelllllaaaaa... I'm a FIRE deemmmmmoooonn..."

However, one look at her, begging face and trembling lips, Kumara felt himself groan with a roll of his eyes.

"Ugh...!" he exclaimed. "I guess we co..."

Sorella, without even stopping to hear what he was going to say, squealed as she glomped him, hurrying off to find something warm to wear. Kumara snickered slightly to himself and headed down the hall to pull on the cord that was attached to the attic stairs. Seeing as they never needed them, Tsunam had placed all the winter clothing they had acquired over the years for who knows why in the attic.

"Something tells me..." Kumara grumbled to himself, stomping up the stairs in bare feet. "That this will be a hectic morning..."

"Kumaaaarrrraaaaaa!" Sorella called, having bundled herself up in a soft brown coat and scarf plus matching gloves and hat. "Are you coming? You're taking forever! I coulda died and come back to life by now!"

She had added multiple layers since she had no idea what she was supposed to do and had even found snow boots in the closet that she could wear. Sorella tapped her foot with impatience until she hollered for Kumara again.

"Oi! Flames for brains! Hurry up!"

"I'M COMIN', STOP YOUR YELLING DAMMIT!" Kumara snarled back at her from somewhere in the house, followed by the sound of heavy stomping.

Sorella almost burst out in laughter when she saw him.

Kumara was wearing about five layers of red winter coats, three layers of padded gloves, two layers of snow pants, three scarves, and hats, not to mention he was wearing fireman boots that he most likely stole from a fireman.

"Pfft!" Sorella snorted, slapping her hand over her mouth to attempt to stop the laughter, though unsuccessfully.

"Shuddup!" Kumara growled, hobbling over to her. "And I teleported to the mamodo world to get you after your book burned… what the heck was I thinking…"

She had been about to make a sharp retort, but Sorella's laughter burst out of her mouth loudly at the site of Kumara being unable to bend his joints. His arms were sticking straight out like sticks and thumping his feet on the floor in wide movements.

"I'm a _fire demon_!" he roared over her laughter. "I have to be prepared!"

Sorella rolled her eyes and sneered, "You also have to _move_. What if you're buried in a snow bank? You have to be able to move and crawl out."

Kumara huffed and stomped away, while cursing under his breath. He returned minus one layer of everything and was able to move a lot better, though still somewhat restricted as he probably had three to five layers of long sleeved sweaters on underneath that.

"C'mon..." Kumara grumbled, pushing the sliding glass door open before Sorella could run into it again, thinking it was open like that last time.

"Wow!" Sorella gasped, standing in the doorway. "What do I do?"

Kumara opened his mouth, about to answer, until an evil grin lit up his somewhat covered up features. His hand flashed out and shoved her in the back, sending her flying into the snow. Sorella screamed as she leapt in the air, stomping around in panic.

"It's cold!" she squealed, almost bursting into tears as she looked at the footsteps she made. "AND I BROKE IT!"

Kumara laughed, making his way towards her.

"You didn't _break_ the snow, though you break a helluva lot more other things."Snow is just frozen water. Kinda like ice cream. You don't break that, do you?"

Sorella's golden eyes grew to about half the size of her face, slowly revolving around in a circle to gaze at the snow in Kumara's yard.

"This... _this is all ice cream_?" she yelped, diving head first into a snow bank and popping out the other end. "Kumara, this is all...!"

Her stupid sentence of believing Kumara once more against her better judgment was cut off. A splatter of white crashed into her face, sending her flailing backwards.

"Ah, it attacked...! Me...?" Sorella's scream transitioned suddenly into a small question when she noticed Kumara balling up some snow. "What are you doing?"

"Making a snow ball," Kumara replied casually. "Wanna see it?"

Sorella nodded eagerly and sprinted over to him as fast as she could, peering at the ball with wonder. She waited for something to happen, glancing at Kumara every few seconds.

"Nothing's happening," she stated.

Kumara rolled his eyes. "Thanks for alerting me to that fact, captain obvious. You take the snow and compact it into a ball, like what I have here."

"Then what happens?"

"Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Sorella said excitedly, hopping on her feet in anticipation.

Kumara smirked as he pulled the arm back. "You asked for it!"

Sorella managed to shield her face with her arms before the snowball hit. Rather than get angry, Sorella let out a peal of laughter at the new violent, combatant game, dashing off to find some ammo. Kumara, meanwhile, laughing like a lunatic, pelted snowball after snowball at Sorella's back as she fled from him, trying to make her own snowballs as she went.

"Do you surrender?" he roared.

"Never!" Sorella responded, pivoting to face him.

She chucked the snowball in her hand, but it was so poorly constructed that it crumbled through the air and plopped to the ground five feet away from her. Kumara and Sorella stared at it for a long time, it having not even come remotely close to him. Sorella blushed in embarrassment before just summoning some copper and scooping up some snow within it.

"W... wait a minute! That's cheating!" Kumara yelped, fleeing from her maniacal grin.

"All's fair in love and poor!" Sorella shouted, the suspending copper chasing Kumara.

"It's love in _war_, not poor!" Kumara growled, a girlish scream escaping his lips as the snow tipped right onto him.

Sorella cackled, stomping through the snow over to him. She kicked his side, testing to see if he had passed out.

"Raaaawrrrrrr!" he growled, startling her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sorella screamed, fighting to get away from him as he hefted her onto his shoulder. "No! LEMME GO!"

Kumara snickered, "What, I thought you liked snow?"

Sorella's protests were contradicted by her laughter as he practically punted her right into a snow pile (him having heated it somewhat so it wasn't so dense).

When Sorella emerged, Kumara held his gut from such heavy laughing. A snow pile was on her head like some kind of spike, not to mention the piles along her shoulders looking like football shoulder pads.

"Shut. Up."

Kumara fell backwards into the snow, rolling around in laughter. Sorella huffed as she launched herself at him, shoving snow into the back of his collar and on his neck.

"Stop laughing!" she snarled. "You threw me in it in the first place! It wasn't my fault!"

Kumara screamed in a high pitch squeal, like an opera singer, flailing as he tried to get the snow out of his jacket collar and away from his skin. He jumped to his feet faster than a cat startled from a jack-in-the-box. He hopped from foot to foot, swinging his arms like a monkey as he pranced around, shaking himself. Sorella fell back onto the snow in hysterics at his ridiculous movements.

"Kumara Bharata, the next ballerina!" she jeered.

"Sh... shu... shut u... uh... up..." Kumara chattered, lips turning blue.

Sorella's laughter abruptly cut off as she hurried over to him.

"You're super cold, aren't you?" Sorella asked.

"'M... f... fine..." he stammered, teeth chattering together loudly.

Sorella huffed as she steered him back to the house. "I don't need you to pretend you're alright just because you want me to stay outside longer! We can always go back out when we're warmer!"

Kumara nodded stiffly, fleeing into the house the moment Sorella opened the glass door. He attempted to remove his hat and gloves, but he was too shaky to do so.

Sorella rolled her eyes, quickly peeling away her many layers of winter clothes, save for her snow boots. She didn't want to step into the snow in just her socks. That wouldn't be pleasurable, being in sopping wet socks.

"Tha... than... thank you..." Kumara said quickly, blushing somewhat as Sorella unzipped his coat before moving on to his hat, scarves, and gloves.

"My gosh," Sorella exclaimed in a teasing voice. "How many layers do you _have_?"

Kumara huffed in silence as she playfully counted seven sweaters under his coat. Kumara growled as he managed to remove all but two sweaters before allowing Sorella to lead him to the couch.

The steady dripping of their boots onto the rubber doormat as the snow melted filled the silence until Kumara shot a hurried fireball into the fireplace.

"S... s... so... wa... warm...!" Kumara sighed, collapsing on the couch, facedown.

Sorella let out a small snicker as she quietly meandered into the kitchen. She found two mugs and a box of hot chocolate packets that Loki, Kumara's younger brother, had forced their older, and far more responsible, cousin Tsunam into buying the other day.

Filling the cups with water from the sink and then mixing two packets of cocoa in each one, Sorella grinned to herself in a please way. At least she wouldn't need to use any appliances for the heating of the drinks.

"Kumara," Sorella said, announcing herself when she reentered the living room now filled with the pleasing heat of the crackling fireplace.

He lazily looked up and grinned, suddenly sitting straight up to take the cups from her.

"It bet it's nice being your own stove," Sorella sneered as steam suddenly swirled from the cups, indicating he had heated them himself.

Kumara shot her a dirty look, but the grin cancelled out the intensity of it. Sorella sipped her hot chocolate, sighing in perfect contentment.

"Snow is nice!" she announced.

"Thanks for telling me that. Now I feel like I can die a happy man."

Sorella puffed her cheeks out in minor aggravation before sipping her hot chocolate again.

"It is nice..." she said again, yawning once as she snuggled closer to Kumara."I've never seen snow before, so it was pretty cool!"

Kumara rolled his eyes and groaned at the unintentional joke on her part.

"How is it that when you purposefully try to use human phrases, they come out all twisted, but then in casual conversation you say them just fine?" he demanded, setting his and Sorella's hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them so he could turn to her slightly in astonishment.

Sorella shrugged, stretching once before curling up on Kumara like a cat.

"I 'unno..." she murmured, sleepiness occurring from the warm drink, cozy, amberish glow of the fire, and the casual heat permeating from Kumara's skin.

Kumara rolled his eyes once before pulling out his red cell phone, quickly punching in a number. He waved a hand in front of Sorella's face, making sure she was really sleeping.

"Yo!" a voice greeted from the other end.

"Shiro," Kumara responded, wearing a pleased grin.

Oddly enough, Kumara was friends with an ice elemental from Japan despite him hating ice and anything cold. Shiro was a spiky, white haired idiot with bright blue eyes and endless stomach. Shiro also was an expert into randomly appearing in Kumara's California Summer Home unannounced, often explaining with a, "I came in through the window!"

"Thanks for today, man, I appreciate it!" Kumara said, laughing slightly.

"Just make sure you seduce her properly!" Shiro teased.

"Shut up!" Kumara hissed as his cheeks flushed a deep red. "But anyway, she was super happy about it, so thanks for making it snow on my island." 

Any other person in the world would have been shocked at Kumara having his own island, but since the fire demon was loaded (partially why Sorella mooched off of him so much and why Shiro didn't have any offense with hijacking all the food in the fridge), for those that knew Kumara, it wasn't that big of a deal. He didn't flaunt his money around.

Shiro's laughed chimed from across the static of the phone. Kumara couldn't help but grin, feeling very accomplished.

"Don't thank me," Shiro said, further inflating Kumara's ego at the moment. "You're the one that came up with the idea. I just delivered the snow cones! In mass quantities!"

"Thanks again."

"Yepper doodles!" Shiro said cheerily before hanging up.

Kumara snickered, shoved the phone back into his pocket, and shook his head in disbelief at Shiro's oddness. His flaming red eyes drifted over to where Sorella's head was resting on his thigh. Being careful not to move her too much, Kumara shifted underneath her and positioned himself so that he was lying along the couch with Sorella cuddling close to his side.

Now that Sorella wasn't awake to witness this action, Kumara allowed a soft expression of tenderness to pass over his handsome features. He leaned down once to press his lips to her hair, petting her head casually with his fingers.

"It was a great day," he sighed, leaning his head back and allowing sleep to claim him. "It was a great anniversary..."


End file.
